


Blossoming

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Apples are aphrodisiacs apparently, Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Eric does not do flowers, Gen, Kissing, M/M, living things are creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabblefix; prompt was, <i>fruit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

Eric finds flowers that turn into fruit uncanny. It’s a bit wonky: the transformation of something for the eyes into something for the mouth.

In the springtime, Alan always has a small cup of apple blossoms on his desk. Eric sneaks uneasy glances to see if they still have petals every day.

In the autumn, Alan leaves a few apples on Eric’s desk. Eric still refuses to admit they make him nervous.

“Here,” Alan says, their mouths so close as he looks Eric in the face, “just have a little taste.”

Despite his apprehension, Eric finds that they’re quite sweet.


End file.
